Kiss It All Better
by Equif
Summary: Lovino gnashed his teeth together as he slowly got up, cursing under his breath as pain shot up from his knee. Damn it-it was entirely that Spaniard’s fault! Spain/Chibi!Romano fluff. Not shota. Part I of Boo Boo Series.


A/N: Something for you guys to read while I sell my soul to finish up Day 2 for Seduction somewhere this week. I have no idea how the heck I wrote this..with a fuzzy brain...

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHINGGGGGGGG.

* * *

Damn it, it _hurts_!

Lovino gnashed his teeth together as he slowly got up, cursing under his breath as pain shot up from his knee. Damn it-it was entirely that Spaniard's fault! If that bastard had not wanted him to sweep the yard in the first place, he would not have tripped over his own feet and fell! _Stupid Antonio, stupid, stupid, stupid, _Lovino bitterly ranted inwardly. _Stupid Antonio and his blasted puppy face. Jerk._

Abandoning the broom, he sat down to examine his injury. Lovino let out a small wince, his green eyes reflecting disgust at the grossness of the wound. He reached out gingerly to touch the bruise—only to snatch his fingers back almost immediately, a pained cry barely escaping from his lips.

Lovino could feel the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Damn it, he can't cry! He was a _**man! **_And that idiotic jerk would start fussing and fawning over him if he did! Lovino found himself staring at the injury. Blood was starting to dribble out from the nasty cut slowly, seemingly mocking him. _You can't do anything right, you can't do anything right, you can't do anything right! You are useless, useless, useless!_ Lovino clenched his fists together, his body starting to tremble as tears begun to cascade down his cheeks silently. He wasn't useless! His younger brother might be better than him in chores, drawing, cooking…but Lovino—Lovino knows how to do…

…

…

…

_**Oh, damn it all! **_

The young child started brawling in the middle of the yard. Oh, how he hated his current predicament! How he hated his own inability to do anything right! Oh, how he hated Antonio making him run around and do those infernal chores, how he hated Antonio and that carefree laugh of his, how he hated, _hated, _Antonio when he fawns and fusses over him! That jerk! Seeing Antonio every time somehow always sent him into a fluster, and when that Spaniard hugs him, his face—oh sweet mercy—Lovino's hands instinctively shot up to his face-was he blushing?

"Lovino?"

Lovino immediately stopped brawling, snapping out of his reverie and looked up. Antonio was half kneeling in front of him, concern and worry evident in those warm, beautiful green pools—no! Antonio was a jerk, damn it!

Lovino sniffed and averted his eyes, refusing to look at Antonio in the eye.

"Go away, you bastard. Leave me alone!"

Antonio let out a light chuckle under his breath. Lovino flushed.

"Come on, show me that injury."

Lovino huffed and shook his head, willing himself to ignore the stabbing pain that was shooting

"I-I said go away, you jerk! I am fine, d-damn it."

Antonio sighed. "No, you are not—Lovi, your cries were loud enough to wake the dead. It must have been quite a nasty fall, _si_?" No answer. "Alright then, let's get that cleaned up~"

Antonio's strong arms lifted up a protesting Lovino-whose face by now was brilliant tomato red- now was completely, utterly flustered and frustrated. What was that extremely weird, hot foreign bursting emotion that he was feeling now?

"Damn it, let me down! LET ME DOWN!" Lovino yelled furiously, beating his fists half heartedly against the Spaniard's chest. Antonio laughed and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, effectively stunning the Italian in his arms for a mere fraction of a second.

"Everything is alright now, _querido. _Boss is here, there's nothing to fear~" Antonio said softly, ruffling Lovino's hair a little and started to hum a little tune to soothe Lovino.

The young Italian found himself gradually relaxing and very, very reluctantly, pressing his body against Antonio's chest. His hands clutched onto Antonio's shirt as he closed his eyes, feeling completely warm and safe—

And then Lovino realized what he was doing. The young child let out an inaudible groan as his face went-if it was possible-redder than a tomato.

_**Damn Spaniard**__**.**_

--

Antonio was gentle. He meticulously cleaned away the blood with a wet towel, taking care not to exert too much strength. It didn't take long before the cut was completely cleaned. Antonio stared at the wound, thoughtful. Lovino fidgeted a little as his fingers clung onto the edge of the seat, uncomfortable with the fact that Antonio was taking so much interest in a minor injury and impatient to get back on his two feet and move as far away from the Spaniard as possible. Lovino had enough of Antonio of a day and if he had to be around that bastard for another minute more, he swore that he would destroy all of Antonio's tomato crops, even if the tomatoes were delicious-but it was not as if he was going to admit that to that idiot!

"Bastard, stop staring at my knee, damn it. Can I go now? I need to finish sweeping the stupid yard before dinner," Lovino burst out rather rudely. A blush was gradually returning on his face. He found it both rather strangely satisfying and a little guilty as Antonio's face fell a little. Lovino immediately squashed the latter emotion-there was no way he was feeling guilty! That Spanish bastard deserved it!

"Does it still hurt?" Antonio reached out his fingers and brushed against the cut with the lightest of all touches, earning a hiss and a kick in the arm from Lovino's good leg.

"Of course it **_still _**hurts, you idiot! Don't touch it!" Lovino half yelled. "Jerk..."

Antonio let out a wince at the volume of the small child's voice.

"Then it looks like there's only one last thing to do."

"One last thing?"

"One last thing-guaranteed to take the pain away~" Antonio confirmed in a cheery tone, his emerald green eyes twinkling. Lovino's suspicion arose. What was that dense idiot going to do?

"What are you going to do, bastard?"

Antonio didn't answer immediately but instead chose to look at Lovino right in the eye solemnly. Lovino flushed darker.

"W-What is it, idiot? Don't look at me like that!"

A grin crept right up onto Antonio's face almost immediately.

"You're so cute when you blush, Lovi~"

"Wha—?!"

Lovino didn't get to finish his sentence, because Antonio had seized that moment and planted a quick kiss directly onto the cut.

"W-Wh-wh-what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Lovino spluttered, his blush now back on full force.

"Kisses makes all boo-boos better!" Antonio replied, smiling and gave Lovino a hug. "And your face is as red as tomato now-you look so cute, Lovi~ What do you want for dinner today? There's no need for you to go back and sweep the yard, I will do it. You stay and rest-"the Spaniard stopped suddenly when he realized that there was absolutely no answer from Lovino.

"-Hey, Lovino? Lovi, are you alright? Ans—!"

Lovino, with all his might, shoved Antonio away and leapt down from the chair, running out. His face was fiery red as tears started to stream down from his cheeks.

"I HATE YOU, STUPID ANTONIO!"

_(From that day onwards, the notion of 'everything is Spain's fault' was reinforced in Lovino's mind because everything__—__**everything** was that damn bastard's fault!)_

* * *

Translations: Querido=darling/dear


End file.
